Forerunner
The Forerunners were an ancient highly advanced humanoids that were originally native to the Alteran home Galaxy. They splintered from their Alteran ancestors; who left their home galaxy and journeyed to the Milky Way, established a vast interstellar empire over the centuries. The Forerunners were the creators and builders of the Halos, the arks, Shield Worlds and most likely the Requiem which were once used to wipe out intelligent life during the War in Heaven but now became sanctuaries for sentient life. An alien faction known as the Covenant worshipped them as gods as well as nearly all of the Tau'ri, deriving most of their technology and atifacts found throughout the Milky Way Galaxy. Physiology The Forerunners share remarkable similiarities to humans both physical and biological but are more closely related to the still evolving Tau'ri which they seeded their genetic traits into their primate ancestors. Although thoughout the millions of years many had shown signs of divers mutations wether it was done by natural evolution or gentic engineering, they developed powerful psionic abilities; telepathy, high speed regeneration, enhanced stamina, speed and strength. Their advanced celluar regenaration grants them extensive lifespan up to thousands of years, never growing old or physically weak. Culture and Society Nothing much about their culture, but the Forerunners were described as a race whose sole belief is to protect all life in the galaxy, allowing species to evolve in their own way until they develop a spacefaring society, only interfere should such species is threatened and teach them the path of peace, free from conflict and co-exist with other races. Much like how they manage to avoid a conflict with their interstteller neighbours in the Milky Way such as the Eldar and maintain order in the galaxy. They had shown to have similar beliefs with the Ancients but unlike their counterparts, they do not tolerate the chaos that threatens all life, such as for the Ori who invaded their home galaxy and launched a religious crusade among the younger races. Ignoring the Ancients' words of interfering the affairs, the Forerunners who saw themselves as one of the gaurdians of sentient species would go to great lengths to wage a war against them. History Origins The Foreunners' early ancestors evolved from an unknown planet once populated by an isolated society of Alterans during the conflict between two of their older sub-species; the Ancients and the Ori over the right of the Humans the Alterans created. The Forerunners refused to take on either side before one of them learns of their existence and heritage, using the knowledge they learnt of the Stargates and moved their entire civilization across the starless void between galaxies known as Dark Space. New Beginnings Over the years of travelling to a suitable galaxy through a fleet of seeding ships, they settled on a planet of paradise and beauty within the Milky Way, Ghibalb. Decided to explore the new galaxy they sent out probes beyond the solar system while colonizing the star system. when the Forerunners recieved the data from the probes, they were amazed and astonished of how the galaxy was populated by the diversity of life they never imagined. Vast regions of space ruled by advanced civilizations. Cautious of introducing themselves to the galaxy the Forerunners expanded the newly establishede Forerunner Ecomene over dozens of star systems. Centuries of isolation had ended when they recieved first contact from an alien race known as the Asgard who discovered one of their worlds and became very interested to learn about their civilization, the Forerunner council decided to establish peaceful relations with other advanced species in the galaxy they share. They were cautious of the Eldar who were one of the dominating races of the MIlky Way, creating an attempt to make a peaceful relations with the species. They had faught wars that had threatened all forms of life and nightmarish creatures from beyond their dimension and galactic rim, the Forerunners made alliances with other races and factions to win the wars. Among the species they encountered, the Forerunners made contact with the galaxy's most advanced civilzation with technology and science beyond theirs and their ancestors' known knowledge, the Precursors. The Forerunners attracted their interest in their society and technological advancements as one of the possible canidates of taking the Mantle of Responsibility over the galaxy. War in Heaven After centuries of peace for the Forerunners' civilization, they were invaded from outside the galaxy by their ancestors' enemies and cousins they thought to have escaped millions of years ago, the Ori. The Forerunners used their resources to fight the Ori forces alongside with their allies. Denying the Ori the chance of setting foot on any of their worlds or colonies to spread their religion, going so far as to wipe out the inhabitants if they deny their faith. Seeing the Ori as a major threat, the Forerunners poured their resources to find a way to wipe them out for good. When they discovered the Ancients for the first time in eons, they were hoping for them to help end this conflict for good, however the Ancients refused to offer their aide to them or other races by their laws of non-interferance with the lower plane. The Forerunners were angered by their lack of regret of allowing the Ori to become a threat to all civilzations and cut all ties with them. With the plague spread across the galaxy, the Forunnners build several weapons that could end the war known as the Halo Array to wipe out not only the Ori but themselves and any civilziation in firing range. Knowing they had little choice with all the weapons they used in the past. Legacy Before their disappearance from the galaxy, they seeded a group surviving humans on a planet known at the time as Erde-Tyrene where they would be named as the inheriters of their legacy, identifiying them as either "Tau'ri" or "Reclaimer" Technology Forerunner technology was highly cultivated and progessive. They managed to create solidified surfaces out of meticulous energy, construc halo-wide teleportation grid and create and utilize a number of other advanced machinery. The Halo Rings themselves, the Micro-Dyson MK II sphere, which is connected through a portal to a shield world and the Ark, Babylon (Installation 00) are, above all others, the most significant piece of Forerunner technology. Gallery HaloTheCovenant_-_Forerunner_Concept04.jpg Coventn discover a halo.jpg|Halo Category:Species Category:Article stubs Category:Forerunners